El recuerdo de una hermana
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Los Juegos habían terminado, Snow había muerto y Panem por fin se sentía en paz. Sin embargo, los muertos por la causa eran demasiados por contar y el recuerdo era muy doloroso. Prim muerta por culpa de su amigo, es causa suficiente para los malos sueños…


Los Juegos habían terminado, Snow había muerto y Panem por fin se sentía en paz. Sin embargo, los muertos por la causa eran demasiados por contar y el recuerdo era muy doloroso. Prim muerta por culpa de su amigo, es causa suficiente para los malos sueños…

Espero disfruten este pequeño oneshoot narrado por Katniss. Como siempre esto es pura imaginación y ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Si les gusto déjenmelo saber! Reviews porfis .

El recuerdo de una hermana

El frío se colaba por debajo de la cazadora que había heredado de mi padre, dejaba ver mi respiración en forma de vapor mientras corría por el bosque hacia el lago oculto. Un lugar tan calmo que, en este tiempo de paz ya era casi inutilizado.

Me detuve en la orilla observando sus oscuras aguas. Luego alcé mi vista al cielo para observar como el sol despuntaba en el horizonte llenando todo con su luz. La vista era increíble y me dejé llenar de esa energía. Cuanto había pasado, cuanto había sufrido. Me senté allí, abrazando mis rodillas, derramando algunas lagrimas por Rue, por Wiress y Mags y por Finnick, por todos aquellos que habían muerto por la causa, y por mi pequeña hermana, por mi adorada Prim.

En mi mente se arremolinaban los recuerdos del pequeño patito, yendo de aquí para allá como una gran enfermera, siendo recién una adolescente. Sonreí, esa hermosa rubia había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo… mi sonrisa se borró de repente con un último recuerdo. El rostro de Prim al morir aún me daba horribles pesadillas. Otra vez las lágrimas brotaban una detrás de la otra, rodando por mis mejillas hasta perderse.

Primrose Everdeen…

Un sonido me alertó, haciendo que me levantara de un salto girando tan rápido que mi cabeza dio vueltas, y antes de caer de cuclillas sobre la grava alcancé a ver la figura de una mujer de rubios cabellos, saliendo de entre los árboles. Me quedé mirando el suelo, hasta que mi cabeza dejó de dar vueltas, en un mareo que parecía no tener fin. Unas manos frías tomaron mis mejillas y aunque era algo distinta, pude reconocer la voz que me hablaba.

Katniss, ¿te encuentras bien?

Eh… - un quejido se escapó de mis labios cuando me encontré con la mirada azul penetrante y una piel tan blanca como la nieve- Prim…

Katniss…- aquella persona me abrazó y cabellos color oro rozaron mis mejillas, me aferré con tanta fuerza a ese cuerpo que me brindaba calor que pensé que lo rompería.

Otra vez las lágrimas, esta vez en un llanto de felicidad. Caí de rodillas y ella me siguió el movimiento sin soltar mi abrazo. Estuvimos así tanto tiempo que su aroma a flores se impregnó en mi ropa. Me separé con suavidad admirando su bellísimo rostro. Le acaricié su piel de porcelana quitando las lágrimas que ahora inundaban sus ojos y ella hizo lo mismo, sus manos eran tan suaves.

Me levanté y la ayudé a hacerlo. Nos metimos en la casilla que poco a poco habíamos ido reconstruyendo con Peeta. Le conté como estaban las cosas ahora, la paz que reinaba sobre todo Panem, cuanto amaba al panadero, que nuestra madre estaba bien, que tenía una hermosa hija con su nombre, que habían pasado diez años desde su muerte pero que no pasaba un día sin que la recordara.

La oía sollozar con mis palabras mientras encendía el hogar. Aquella mujer era mi pequeña hermana pero los años también habían pasado por su cuerpo. Ya no era la niña que había muerto en mis brazos, era una mujer que pasaba los veinte, con su cabello trenzado y adornado tan bonito que daría envidia a cualquiera.

Katniss… - estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me había quedado inmóvil mirándola tan fijamente que la había puesto nerviosa- ¿Qué hay de Gale?

¿Huh? Perdón… - el solo oír el nombre del castaño me producía un dolor agudo en el pecho- ¿Gale?

Si Katniss, Gale… nuestro amigo, el que nos salvo a mamá y a mí…

El que te mató…

Katniss… -su voz denotaba disgusto- luego de todo este tiempo… no puedes odiarle…

No lo odio patito, pero no puedo perdonarlo, no soy buena perdonando…

Pero perdonaste a mamá, a Peeta aunque quiso matarte, a Haymitch a pesar de…

No puedo perdonarlo…. ¡Por sus adoradas bombas no estás a mi lado Prim! Gracias a él no puedes estar conmigo, con mamá, no conoces a mi niña… todo por su culpa…

Sabes que no es así… - se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí tomándome de los hombros, ahora teníamos la misma altura- Gale me quería y me protegía tanto como tú… debes hacer las paces con él, no le eches la culpa, en tu interior sabes que todo era parte del plan de Coin… perdónalo Katniss, lo necesitas en tu vida – posó su mano en mi vientre y un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo, mi segundo embarazo estaba avanzando poco a poco y ya se notaba en mi vientre-

Lloré y la abracé con fuerza. Ella también lo hizo pero su abrazo se fue aflojando poco a poco. Su cuerpo se puso traslúcido, me dedicó una última sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla para quitar una lágrima y se esfumó dejándome sola en aquella cabañita. No pude evitar gritar su nombre mientras caía de rodillas ahogada con mi llanto, una y otra vez su nombre entre mis labios y el recuerdo de su abrazo. La había perdido otra vez.

…

Katniss… Katniss – unas manos que me sacudían lograron sacarme del trance en el que me mantenía el recuerdo de mi hermana- Por favor, ¡despierta!

Peeta… -alcance a susurrar antes de aferrarme a él derramando más lagrimas de las que ya había llorado en sueños-

¿Otra pesadilla?- él me abrazó con fuerza acunándome, a la vez que susurraba cosas bonitas en mi oído- gritabas el nombre de Prim… fue solo una pesadilla…

Soñé con mi hermana – miré la profundidad de los ojos azules que me habían enamorado- estaba mayor… y tan hermosa… como mi madre cuando era joven…

Mami…- una niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo azul que los de su padre trepaba ayudándose de las sábanas para llegar hasta nosotros- ¿Qué ocurre mami?

Mi pobre pequeña tenía los ojos llorosos. Me deshice del abrazo de Peeta y me aferre a mi niña y a su vez ambas fuimos abrazadas por mi amado panadero. Estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que todos nos calmamos. La pequeña abandonó la habitación y entonces pude contarle a Peeta todo mi sueño.

Tienes que llamarlo… - lo miré con sorpresa- no iba a ir en contra de tus decisiones Kat… pero Gale jamás habría permitido que ella fuese herida de ninguna forma…

Pero…

Lo extrañas… está bien para mi sabes… si te hace feliz, eso me hace feliz- tomó mi trenza como tantas otras veces y eso me hizo ruborizar-

Gracias…- y otra vez estaba envuelta por sus fuertes brazos-

En mi corazón sabía que era cierto, extrañaba a Gale, pero no estaba segura de poder perdonarlo. No importaba si él respondía a las órdenes de la perra de Coin al tirar las bombas, esas bombas habían matado a mi hermanita. Las armas que Gale había creado, destruyeron las vidas de personas que eran inocentes y nadie más inocente que mi querida Prim. No… no podía perdonarlo.

No me maten! No, no soy fan de Gale xD. Pásense por mis otros ff. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
